Desafortunado
by Rin Kei
Summary: "No voy a bailar. Nunca." [TordTom]


Desafortunado.

No habia otra palabra para describir a su novio. Ugh, incluso esa palabra le era irreal a Tom.

¿Cómo, y en que condiciones aceptó él juntarse con un noruego?

Tord estaba del otro lado de la mesa del bar, su mirada dorada parecian brillar a pesar de la baja iluminación. Los ojos de un felino, parecían, aventuraba.

"Ni se te ocurra." Tom gruñó entre dientes, dejando su botella vacía sobre la mesa con un golpe brusco, enfrentando al castaño.

Ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cuánto habían bebido esa noche, a pesar de que solo habian empezado hace unas horas. Si la vista borrosa era una pista a seguir, probablemente fue bastante.

"—Estamos solos." La voz de Tord apenas llegaba a sus oídos, confundida con el beat de la música.

No había forma de que lo pudiera convencer. Nunca.

"No voy a ir a la pista de baile." murmuró irritado observando el vacío de su botella de alcohol. Era muy ligero.

Como si fuera un niño, Tord hinchó sus mejillas. "Edd y Matt desaparecieron, vaya a saber uno donde, hace horas...No te van a ver. Por favor?."

Eso ya era singular, y Tom elevó una ceja. " [por favor], dices? Si que estas ebrio hasta la médula."

Su mesa no era lo suficientemente iluminada como para comprender cada gesto aunque estuvieran uno frente al otro, y las luces violáceas se la pasaban danzando en la espalda del castaño, donde la pista de baile se acogía. Tom sentía que si Tord se levantaba o movía, quedaría enceguecido con ellas.

A pesar de poder predecir las reacciones de su pareja, el estruendo de su carcajada lo descolocó un poco. "Tooom— vamos a bailar."

"Traeme otra bebida."

"Consíguela tú!" El castaño se movió hacía él, sin intención de levantarse. "¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte?"

Tom sintió una mano apoyada en su rodilla, y miró de reojo, incrédulo.

"Ese truco ya no va a funcionar conmigo."

"Que? ¿Hacerte termin—"

"Cerveza." Lo interrumpió, apoyando el frío vidrio contra la piel blanca. Tord suspiró. "Trae una y lo pensaré."

El castaño se levantó, airoso, llevando una mano a su cabello. "No lo harás, verdad."

Tom sonrió. "Nop."

Tord regresó con un par de marca. Al extender la botella, su sonrisa ladina develaba que estaba pensando en decir algo estúpido."Ten... Amor."

Tom hizo un gesto de disgusto. "Si vuelves a llamarme así, te destruiré."

El castaño de encogió de hombros. "Es lo justo."

Tord se sentó a su lado esta vez, el banco lo suficientemente grande para cuatro estaba solo siendo ocupado por ellos. Ambos se preguntaron brevemente donde estarían sus amigos.

"Ugh. Es la última vez que acepto venir con esos dos." El de orbes negros gruñó.

"Crees que se hayan ido al baño a—" Tord llevó su puño cerca de su boca en una moción constante. Tom gruñó de nuevo.

"NO. Y no quiero saberlo."

Ambos bebieron de la botella helada. A este punto, era más un mecanismo para la inhibición que un disfrute, pero no tenían intención de dejarlo.

"Hmmm... debe ser bueno ser tan joven."

Tom entrecerró sus ojos. "Tu y Edd tienen la misma edad... ¿por que hablas como una mujer casada?"

"Tú me irritas como si fuera una." Tord apoyó su hombro contra el de Tom. "Me refiero a que, él se ve con mucha más energía que yo."

Tom esperó unos segundos por una reformulación. "...Y?"

"Estoy muy ebrio como para mantener un hilo de pensamiento."

"Ah." Tom bebió otro sorbo. "Eres un idiota."

La obvia diferencia de ellos estando sobrios era que, no se empeñan en una lucha constantes de insultos. Usualmente terminaba con uno de ellos riendo.

"¿Vamos a bailar?"

Desafortunado, en serio, Tom sabía que él no se iba a rendir. Pero aún había horas de espera en el bar y la pista estaba abarrotada. A nadie le importaría dos personas ebrias más en la periferia. Barajó sus opciones, ir a "bailar" o— soportar a Tord preguntando lo mismo por horas, o subsecuentemente empezando a hablar de Edd de nuevo—

Tom se levantó con pesadez. "A la mierda todo esto."

Tord se veía más que satisfecho, imitando su movimiento. "Todo sea por hacerte pasar vergüenza."

Él sabía que ese era el plan desde el principio, lo conocía desde hacía demasiados años, suficientes como para comprender que a Tord no le importaban los efectos secundarios si Tom la pasaba mal , de alguna forma u otra.

Y aún así lo quería.

Sin embargo , acercarse a la pista no lo calmó en lo más mínimo. Había mucha gente, demasiada. Todo estaba quemando y faltaba el aire. Tord estaba agarrando su muñeca para dirigirlo, pero cuando el más bajo giró hacia uno de los pasillos, Tord no puso resistencia.

No fue hasta que se alejaron del estruendo de la música que Tord habló "¿Qué pasa, te acobardaste?" Tom le estaba dando la espalda sin darse cuenta , y aún no habia soltado su muñeca.

Mientras tanto, la cabeza de Tom daba vueltas sobre que podía dar de excusa para que el otro no se saliera con la suya. Ellos no bailan. Es implícito entre ellos no hacer cosas que "las parejas" harian en público. ¿Entonces por qué el repentino interes de Tord en esta mierda de bailar?

Por otro lado, Tord tomó su silencio como algo menos gracioso. "Hey— estás bien? ¿Tom?"

Tom decidió, si quería mantener un poco de su dignidad intacta —lo cual había sigo difícil de atener desde que se enamoró de un comunista— tenía que pensar una salida y rápido. Suficiente distracción para Tord que no envolviera al más bajo siendo humillado frente a otras parejas.

Bueno, si quería empezar a hacer cosas que las parejas acostumbran, había más métodos.

Para sorpresa de Tord, él soltó su muñeca, solo para atraparlo contra la pared. Sus hombros apoyados sobre la fría pared, le sacó de su sensación de ebriedad momentáneamente. A ese punto, Tord de sentía demasiado mareado como para defenderse en una pelea, y como si lo esperaba venir, cerró los ojos esperando por un golpe... que nunca vino. En cambio, sintió unas manos calidas sobre su pecho y tibio contacto en su boca.

Tord abrió sus ojos de lo perplejo, pero lejos estaba de tener alguna intención de cortar un beso que Tom había iniciado. Al fin algo interesante! Exclamó internamente, su pulso elevándose.

Su lengua era caliente y aunque irrumpió agresiva en el, Tord no resistió murmurar contento. Antes de darse cuenta, aún contra la pared de ese pasillo vacío, donde la música llegaba apenas como notas bajas que vibraban en el suelo— rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, definitivamente atrapandolo en su gesto.

Si alguien venía, estaría mortificado, pensó Tom, y sin embargo no sentía ninguna intención de terminar su beso. Sus manos bajaron lentamente a las caderas de Tord, tomandose el tiempo de esperar a escucharlo suspirar contento dentro de su boca para continuar.

No tenían idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero solo cuando una canción terminó, en la distancia, se separaron paulatinamente. Otra vez esos ojos dorados brillaban traviesos debajo de pestañas finas. Cuando Tord relamio sus labios y sonrío, fue que Tom se dio cuenta que cometió un grave, grave error.

"¿Un poco caliente, Tommy?" bromeó, sin absoluto pudor, como si su lengua no estuvo en boca ajena unos minutos antes.

Tom llevó su mano a la mejilla de Tord, pellizcando lo suficientemente fuerte como para doler al día siguiente. ",aw aw aw! Basta!"

Desafortunado, en serio, el idiota de su novio.


End file.
